Survivor: Forbidden City
'Survivor: Forbidden City' Survivor: Forbidden City to siedemnasty sezon Farmvivor, którego zwyciężczyni Amanda pokonała Tomka w finale 7:0. Link-http://pl.board.bigpoint.com/farmerama/showthread.php?t=965161 CAST: *LubieLamy *Mytulis_Edulis *aniasr1 *danielblok *marmolaaada *kamel98 *Czerwona *Jaśmin *Mouse *krzychu2907 *mara818 *matiz321 *Marcel9c *krasnoludek10 *mamba1111 *Aleksandria83 *ZgredzioO Twisty *'Przemieszanie' *'Połączenie'- przy 10 osobach *'Wyspa Wygnańców'- wygrani wysyłają kogoś na wyspę, ta osoba jest bezpieczna, ale nie głosuje. 'Eliminations' 'The Game' *Amanda użyła bożka nietykalności, trzy głos okazały się nie ważne. 'Episode 1: "Just like that"' *'Immunity challenge: Kalambury' *'Reward challenge: '''Pytania z wiedzy ogólnej **'Reward: Możliwośc wyboru plemienia Po długiej wędrówce przez wietnamskie dżungle 17 śmiałków dotarło wreszcie do celu. Powitał ich prowadzący i od razu wszyscy stanęli do swojego pierwszego zadania o nagrodę. Indywidualnego zadania. Po paru minutach okazało się, że na dwóch pierwszych miejscach znaleźli się Kamel i Matiz, którzy jako wygrani mieli prawo na zmianę wybierac po kolei członków swoich plemion. Po zadaniu o nagrode w plemiona się rozeszły. W obu drużynach(nawet między drużynami) zaczęły się tworzyc pierwsze układy i tak w Nhay Ran Matiz podporządkował sobie Lamę i Omułka. Myślał również, że ma po swojej stronie Anię i Martę. Założył również sojusz międzyplemiennym z Kamelem. Jednak nie wszystkie jego układy były stuprocentowo dwustronne. U Fioletowych z kolei powstał silny sojusz szóstki(Kamel, Amanda, Czerwona, Krzychu,Jaśmin, Aleks). Mimo wszystko nie każdemu taki ukłąd sił pasował i Kamel postanowił zawiązac osobny sojusz z Krasnoludkiem, Jaśmin oraz zacieśnic więź z Amandą. Na zadaniu obie grupy szły łeb w łeb, kiedy doszło do remisu 4:4 Khi Bay okazało się lepsze i wygrało nietykalnośc. Wiedząc, że rada plemienia się zbliża Matiz wysłał do każdego propozycje, zgodnie z którą wszyscy mają głosowac na Daniela. Nikt nie miał innych lepszych planów, więc jako pierwszy z gry odpadł Daniel. '''Episode 2: "He annoys me greatly, but I can't vote him out!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Kalam-bury. Za odgadnięcie hasła zdobywa się 1pkt. Pierwsze plemię z 5pkt wygrywa nietykalnośc. Po eliminacji Daniela wydawało by się, że Matiz ma najlepszą pozycję w grze. Jednak nie było tak kolorowo. Marta planowała jego eliminację. Robiąc to próbowała na początku gry zawiązac sojusz z Kamelem, Amandą i Krzychem każdemu z nich obiecując F3. Nie tylko Marta była sceptycznie nastawiona do gry Matiza. Również Ania nie do końca mu ufała. W plemieniu Khi Bay wszystko szło jak spładka. Nikt nie przejmował się za bardzo eliminacjami. Główny sojusz myślał, że każdy chce w takim składzie iśc do Finałowej Szóstki. Kamel próbował po cichu zacząc niszczyc "Sojusz Gigantów". Zaczął rozmowy z sojuszowe z Anią S. Podczas drugiego wyzwania o immunitet Nhay Ran przez pierwszą fazę prowadziło, jednak od zadania z poliglotą zaczęli zostawac w tyle coraz bardziej. Ostatecznie Khi Bay wygrało całe zadanie, dzięki doskonałej współpracy. Fioletowi zadecydowali, że na Wyspę Wygnańców uda się Marcel, co sprawiło, że Nhay Ran wyeliminowało z dalszej gry ZgredziaA. 'Episode 3: "The Sneaky Curse" *'Immunity challenge: '''Wieloetapowe. ZgredzioO odchodząc z Nhay Ran upewnił niektórych z Khi Bay, że są na najlepszej drodze, aby dojśc daleko. Tym razem nigdzie nie prowadzono żadnych sojuszowych rozmów, ustalono tylko, że w razie porażki fioletowi pozbywają się Mamby/Tomka, a zieloni Mouse/Marcela. W czasie konkurencji o immunitet uczestnicy rywalizowali z innym plemieniem i ze sobą. W finale zadania Michał zmierzył sięz Martąw logicznym zadaniu. Myląc się tylko raz ponownie Khi Bay zdobyło nietykalnośc. Na Wyspę Wygnańców ponownie został wysłany Marcel. Miało to na celu jak największe osłabienie przeciwnej grupy, która zmuszona byłą do wyeliminowania Mouse. Po radzie zaczęły się pojawiac głosy, że plemię jest przeklęte. 'Episode 4: "You should've learnt something" *'Immunity challenge: '''Drużynowe gaszenie pochodni. W plemieniu Nhay Rhan Matiz doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli znowu przegrają i na wyspę znowu zostanie wysłany Marcel to z grą pożegna się Ania S. Miał z nią sojsuz, ale uważał, że nie jest z nim do końca szczera co też było prawdą. W Khi Bay nadal panowała sielanka i nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy takimi sprawami jak głosowania. Na zadaniu o nietykalność drużyny musiały wziąć udział w gaszeniu pochodni. Nhay Ran totalnie zepsuło pierwszą rundę i do dalszej gry przystąpiło z ogromną stratą, której nie udało im się odrobić. Oznaczało to, że znowu udają się na radę plemienia, gdzie ktoś zostanie wyeliminowany. Fioletowi postanowili tym razem wysłać na Wyspę Wygnańców Anię S, z czego skorzystali przegrani, wreszcie wyrzucając Marcela z gry. 'Episode 5: "Really crazy season, REALLY!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Odgadywanie przedmiotów z obrazka. Po wyrzuceniu z gry ducha uczestnicy dowiedzieli się, że czeka ich przemieszanie plemion. Każdy miał wybrać sobie jeden numerek od 1 do 13. Oto nowe składy. W Nhay Ran Ania zacieśniła sojusz z Lamą i Omułkiem, oraz stworzyła czasowy sojusz z Krzychem tworząc plan eliminacji Matiza z gry. Z Kolei w Khi Bay Sojusz Gigantów nadal miał większość. Fioletowi pokazali na zadaniu swoją moc i wygrali je 7:0. Nie pozwolili przeciwnikom zdobyć ani jednego punktu!. Jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Okazało się, że Khi Bay pojdzie na radę plemeinia, wyeliminuje kogoś i będzie obserwować radę Nhay Ran. Na wyspę wygnańców wysłano Tomka i Anię. Marta próbowała na radzie się bronić. Wiedziała, że była w mniejszości, jednak to nic nie pomogło i zajęła 13 miejsce. U zielonych główny plan również się powiódł. Ania poprawiła swoją pozycję w plemieniu i wyeliminowala Matiza z gry na dobre, chociaż nie było jej na radzie. 'Episode 6: "Is red my colour?" *'Immunity challenge:' "Boski quiz"-pytanai na temat różnych bóstw i demonów. Przed zadaniem Kamel i Ania dyskutowali na temat różnych rozwiązań. Kamil chcial wreszcie rozbić silny sojusz, gdyż był bardzo niebezpieczny. Doszło do tego, że podłożył zadanie o immunitet, mając nadzieje, że ktoś z Gigantów odpadnie z gry. Nhay Ran cieszyło się z pierwszego zwycięstwa i wysłało na Wygnanie Amandę co ułatwiło Kamilowi realizację planu. Zawiązał się szybki sojusz Kamel-Tomek-Lama. Ich trzy głos wystarczyły, aby wyeliminować z gry Czerwoną, osobę która według nich była najgroźniejsza. Eliminacja sojuszniczki spowodowała, że Michał z bezpiecznej pozycji przeszedł na tragiczne pole, tak samo jak jego sojusz. Nastąpiło prawdziwe, niespodziewane przetasowanie sił. 'Episode 7: "Geese, citrus, patatoes and Mrs. Plemieniov are back"' *'Immunity challenge: '''Matematyka Następnego dnia nastąpiło długo wyczekiwane połączenie drużyn! Uczestnicy wspólnie się naradzili, że od dziś będą się nazywać Khoay Thay, co po wietnamsku oznacza "ziemniaki" Po połączeniu od razu zaczęto wymyślać nowe plany. Scementował się sojusz Lama-Omułek-Kamel-Amanda-Tomek-Mamba-Ania, który obiecał sobie F7. Ich pierwszy celem stał się Michał. Siódemka postanowiła, że zrobią wszystko, aby Michal nie wygrał nietykalności, ale wiedzieli, że będzie to trudne. Na zadaniu Michał od razu zdobył dwa pierwsze puntky i sytuacja dla głównego sojuszu stała się niebezpieczna, jednak dzięki sprytnemu systemowi odpowiedzi opracowanego na poczekaniu przez Omułka Lamie udało się wygrać zadanie. Na radzie mniejszość postanowiła głosować na Kamela, gdyż to on ich wcześniej najbardziej zdradził. Mimo wszystko trzy głosy nie wystarczyły i odpadł Michał, który dostał ich aż 7. 'Episode 8: "Someone who has to go always wins immunity" *'Immunity challenge: '''Keno-gra liczbowa Po eliminacji Michala gra stała się dość przewidywalna, ponieważ wiadome było, że teraz jeden po drugim odpadną Jaśmin i Krzychu. Głownodowodzący sojusz wolał jednak, aby to Krzychu odpadl pierwszy, ponieważ radził sobie lepiej w wyzwaniach i był bardziej lubiany. Przez to w finale mógł pokonać każdego. Planem B była eliminacja Jaśmin, na którzy nie wszyscy chętnie, ale się zgodzili. Na konkurencji o immunitet Ania, Krzychu, Kamel i Omulek szli łeb w łeb, jednak przez drobne pomyłki ostatnia dwójka straciła szansę na triumf. Na ostatniej prostej Ania specjalnie za późno odpowiedziała, co sprawiło, że Krzychu wygrał nietykalnośc ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu innych. Na ceremenii eliminacji zadecydowano, że Jaśmin opuści grę. Została tym samym pierwszym cżłonkiem jury. 'Episode 9: "Sensation, revelation" *'Immunity challenge: '''Sudoku W grze pozostała już tylko ósemka graczy co sprawiło, że w ścisłym sojuszu siódemki zaczęły się tworzyć podgrupki. Ania grała na dwa fronty z Lamą, Omułkiem i Krzychem oraz z Kamelem i Amandą. Kamel również kontrolował to co robią Mamba oraz Tomek. W głowie Kamila zaczął się rodzić pomysł eliminacji Omułka, jednak nie był pewien czy on wypali, wolał pojśc bezpieczniejszą drogą i wyeliminować z gry Krzycha. Z zadaniem o nietykalność błyskawicznie uporała się Mamba, co było nielada sensacją, ponieważ przedpołączeniem dość rzadko się udzielała. Lama chcąc się zabezpieczyć zaproponowała podział głosów pomiędzy Amandą i Krzychem, jednak tak naprawdę jej głównym celem było odejście Amandy, które zaproponowała jej Ania. Wtajemniczeni w to też byli Krzychu i Omułek. Na radzie doszło do remisu 4:4 między Krzychem i Amandą. W dogrywce Omułek zagłosował na Krzycha, więc dwie spiskujące dziewczyny nie zdołały zebrać większości i ostatecznie to Krzychu odpadł z gry. 'Episode 10: "We are not zombies" *'Immunity challenge: '''Ankieta Ania, Lama i Omułek po stracie Krzycha zaczeli kombinować jakby się tu pozbyć Kamela z gry. W międzyczasie jednak to Kamel miał przewagę i na najbliższą radę planował eliminację Omułka razem z Amandą, Mambą i Tomkiem, bo był pewien, że to Omułek zdradził w dogrywce, a tak naprawdę to były Lama i Ania. Aby zapobiec wygraniu nietykalności przez niewłaściwą osobę, Kamel z Amandą wymyślili, że razem z Anią wyślą te same odpowiedzi do prowadzącego, nie wiedzieli jednak, że Ania ich szpieguje. Na zadaniu od samego początku Ania brylowała, jednak przy ostatnich pięciu pytaniach pomyliła się aż 3 razy co umozliwiło Kamilowi jej dogonięcie i zgarnięcie immunitetu sprzed nosa. Na radzie plemienia Amanda trochę przerażona postanowiła użyć bożka, który okazał się prawdziwy. 3 głosy na nią były nieważne i odpadł z gry Omułek. 'Episode 11: "Don't turn around, you might miss something" *'Immunity challenge: '''Powtarzalny wisielec. Kiedy Amanda dostała trzy głosy na radzie kamel w ogóle nie podejrzewał, że to Ania go zdradza. Przerzucił swoje podejrzenia na Mambę i to ją chciał wyeliminować na najbliższej radzie plemienia. Ania po eliminacji Omułka zaczęla poważnie myśleć nad tym aby przeskoczyć na stałe do Amandy i Kamila, póki jeszcze nie myślą, że to ona jest czynnikiem ich kłopotów, lecz Lama przekonała ją, że nieufność Kamila wobec Mamby można wykorzystać, aby się Go pozbyć. Zawody o immunitet wyłoniły kolejną zwyciężczynię, którą okazała się Amanda. Kamel został czwartym członkiem jury i obiecał, że na finałowej radzie zrobi piekło. 'Episode 12: "I'm not done yet!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Statki Po wyeliminowaniu z gry najbliższego sojusznika Amanda została sama z marnymi szansami na zwycięstwo. Jej jedyną nadzieją była wygrana w zadaniu albo jakieś pęknięcia w dominującym sojuszu. Jednak ten wydawał się nie do zniszczenia. Ania, Lama i Mamba dominowały grę. Na zadaniu każda osoba miała swoje statki. Wygrałą osoba, która wytrwa najdłużej nei tracąc wszystkich okrętów. Po paru minutach zwycięsko z pojedynku wyszła Amanda, co ją totalnie uratowało przed niechybną eliminacją. Amanda nosząc immunitet zaczęła kombinować. Wpadła na pomysł który może wykorzystać nieobecnośc Lamy. Razem z Tomkiem chcą na nią glosować licząc, że ich dwa głosy wystarczą, żeby ją wyrzucić O dziwo na radzie plemienia plan zadziałał i Kasia pożegnała się z Wietnamem. Teraz w grze pozostały już tylko dwa dwuosobowe sojusze. Kto wygra? Tego nie wie jeszcze nikt. 'Episode 13: "The spirits in a final four. The winner is announced!" *'Immunity challenge: '''Rozmowa Po wyeliminowaniu z gry Lamy Amanda i Tomek zaczęłi odbijać się od dna. Zawarto różne kombinacje sojuszy. Tomek próbował przekonać mambę na głosowanie na Anię, jednak ta mu nie wierzyła i postanowiła nadal kontynuuować sojusz z Anią, który niedługo potem rozbiła. Amanda założyłą jak jej się wydawało sojusz również z Mambą. Ania wiedząc, że jest na wylocie zaczęłą spiskować przeciwko swojej sojuszniczce Mambie. Sądziła także że ma sojusz z Amandą, która niewiele wcześniej pisała jej, że chce być z nią w finale. Co ją zdziwiło to nie Amanda jej pomogła,a Tomek do którego Ania nie miała pełnego zaufania. W finałowej czwórce było gorąco. Na zadaniu ku uciesze innych pierwsza odpadła Mamba. Tuż za nią Tomek i zonwu wysztsko rozstrzygało się pomiędzy Anią i Amandą. Ta druga zdobyła trzeci z rzędu immunitet. Podczas głosowania był remis. 2 głosy na Anię i 2 na Mambę. Po dogrywce nsprawa nadal nie była zakończona i o odejściu kogoś z gry decydowało loswanie kamieni. Pech sprzyjał Mambie i to ona wylosowała eliminacyjny kamień opuszczająć grę. W słowach pożegnalnych nie dała złudzenia pozostałym, że w finale będzie z nią łatwo. *'Immunity challenge: Wspominki Opuszczenie gry przez Mambę postawiło Anię w niezbyt dobrej sytuacji. Jednak nie myślala ona, że Amanda jej może nie wziąć do finału. Najbardziej zagrozony wydawał się Tomek. Podczas zadania ponownie rozegrała się walka pomiędzy Anią i Amandą. Czwarty raz z rzędu triumfowała Amanda wygrywając tym samym miejsce w finale. Nie zastanawiała się długo i do finału wzięła Tomka, który wg niej nie zgarnie wystarczającej ilości głosów. Tomka i Amanda jury zaczęło maglować, nie wiadomo jeszcze jak głosy się potoczą, jednak jasne jest, że większość jurorów nei jest zadowolona z takiego składu finałowej dwójki. Na finałowej radzie plemienia niektórzy jurorzy wciąż chowali urazę, że to nie oni znajdują się w finale, ale ostatecznie podjęli oni jednogłosną decyzję i zwyciężczynią Survivor: Forbidden City okazała się Amanda. Gratulujemy :). '''Voting History Pełny rozmiar http://vpx.pl/i/2014/02/07/voting_history.png Miniatura thumb|left|400px left